Retailers and other merchants generally are driven to enhance sales, such as by expanding or solidifying their customer base. In this regard, merchants have implemented marketing campaigns to reach out to existing or potential customers. The design and execution of traditional marking campaigns can be rather time-consuming, however, and can divert limited resources of the merchants from other tasks. Moreover, traditional marketing campaigns sometimes are unsuccessful in achieving their objectives, particularly when viewed against the amount of time and other resources devoted to these marketing campaigns. While this lack of success results from a number of factors, the lack of targeting of marketing or other promotional messages is at least sometimes a key factor. In particular, traditional marketing campaigns often involve sending a standardized promotional message to a large group of consumers, such as via mass mailing. Different consumers can have widely varying preferences and purchasing habits and, therefore, many consumers receiving this standardized promotional message may not be receptive to its contents.